Gears of war: the children of war
by MegaReader212
Summary: a world were children who in school have to take on the hordes of the locust to protect it. this story is about team orion and thier missions to protect thier school
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell man" said tilt as salt almost blew his head off. Salt had fired his lancer right above tilts face when two locust started to come near them. "sorry tilt, but you know" gestured with his hands " the locust" "dude, I don't care if a freaken boomer was coming, you don't freaken shoot near my head when you are this close to me" tilt said. The two were behind a half destroyed car they took cover in to avoid getting shot by the locust. Tilt was the one with white hair and lancer. Salt was the one with black hair and had a retro lancer. "who's the hells fault was this" tilt said. He was referring to the fact the two of them were behind a broken down car and locust were coming towards them. "I think jack suggested to take cover behind here" said salt back at him. "this is the last time I listen to him". Tilt pushed a button on his ear piece to radio jack.

"hey jack, were the hell are you". After about a minute and more bullet fire from the locust, he finally answered. "yes tilt" "why the heck did you suggest going behind this car" "well it was the only thing I could see up here" jack had taken position up on the roof of the building with Tim, the teams sniper. "tell tim to take out the two locust giving us trouble" "don't you mean ten" he said. Tilt and salt looked up from their cover and saw a lot more locust coming at them. Tilt cursed himself and grab a grenade from his pouch on his pack and chucked it at the incoming locust. When the locust saw the grenade, they ran away from it to avoid the explosion from it.

"Now" tilt said. Salt and tilt came from behind the cover of the broken car and started to fire their lancers at the locust running away. They took out five of the locust. They fell to the floor with blood coming out of their bodies. The remaining Locust realize the deaths of their comrades and started to fire back at them. The two took cover behind the car again. "Well what now" said salt. "Why you asking me" "because your squad leader here" "I thought you were" he said back. "No, the team elected you" "why am I always squad leader" "because you manage to…" he was cut off as bullets from the hammerbursts the locust were carrying started to zoom over their head. "Wasn't Tim supposed to have taken these guys out" said salt. On top of the building Tim and jack were on, they were arguing who would get the last of the gum they manage to retrieve out from one their exploration missions. "I get it because it help me steady myself when I fire my sniper right at the stupid locust" "I need it to" said jack. Just then their radio pieces rang with frustration. "we're the hell is the sniper support, we got locust coming out us" tilt yelled.

Tim and jack looked over down from the roof they were on saw tilt and salt getting overrun by the locust. "dammit" jack said, and handed the gum to tim. Tim took the gum in his mouth and settle on the perch of the building's roof. He took aim at the first locust and fired. His head exploded with chucks spreading all over and his lifeless body fell. Almost with fast reflex's, he unloaded the empty shell from the rifle, took another sniper bullet from his belt, and reloaded it into the one ammo weapon and fired again. The locust were confuse on what was going on and tried to find tim but were too late as tim already killed them all. Their bodies lay on the ground, pieces and chucks of their head all over the place. Tim stood up to admire his work. "good job up their tim" radio tilt. Tilt and salt got out from behind cover and walked over to the dead bodies of the locust. "Dawn, tim killed them good like always" said salt. "why you think people call him the best sniper in school" said tilt.

"so glad his on our squad" said salt. Tilt then radio in to daisy. "hey daisy, we're are you, we have some weapons to transport back to school". "been wondering when you boys would finally call in" said daisy. A black van rolled over the streets hill and parked right besides the boys. Out from it came a boy with blonde short hair and a girl with long blonde hair. Tilt recognize them as adam and eve. The two were related to each other somehow but tilt never really knew how. They started to collect the weapons from the dead locust. Out from the van came daisy, the girl with the beautiful long black hair with different dyed colors in it. He didn't know were she kept getting dye products to dye her hair but that didn't bother tilt a bit. "so how was your day" she said. "well you know, the usually locust try to kill us, we kill them and a bunch bullshit we argue about" he said. "sounds like a day like every other day" she said. Adam and eve finally collected all the weapons they got from the dead locust and loaded them into the van. "you know, I was wondering what was the mission we were on" said daisy. Tilt was about to say when he heard the screeching coming from the sky and the team saw a beast barge coming for them "let take care of them first" tilt said and daisy got out from her pack on her back a lancer and the team took ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The beast barge slowly came into view of the group of kids and they took cover behind other abandon cars in the streets of the city. The barge had stop right above the hiding spot of adam and eve were and ropes started to spring form the sides of the barge. Then multiple grubs descended from the barge, sliding down the rope and into the streets of the city. They landed and started to sling their hammer bursts from their backs and started to take the area. Adam and eve surprise them with a spray of gun fire from their lancers and the team of grubs notice this after their first comrade died.

Tilt and daisy had taken position on the other side were adam and eve had. The two took glances at each other and started to fire their rifles right at the grubs. The grubs turn their attention from adam and eve and to tilt and daisy. The grubs fired at them but were shot from behind by adam and eve. This seem like a bad spot for them and as the children started to mow them down, one of them charge right at tilt and daisy's location. He had a lancer with him and had activated the saw blade. It was spinning at fast speed as he came right at the two. "take this you shit head" tilt said as he unloaded a clip of ammo into the charging locust but he still kept coming.

"that is one bad ass locust" said salt. Salt broke from his cover charge past tilt and daisy. "salt what the heck are you doing" tilt shouted at him. Salt didn't respond back as he held up his lancer and activated the saw blade on it. The two charging maniacs finally made contact with each other and their chain saws collided. The two were in a intense chain saw battle. To them, tilt and daisy, it seem like seconds had passed, but for the two chain saw wielders, it seem like an eternity. "holy crap, that's bad ass" said eve and adam. As the two were busy killing any locust that was still alive from their fire. After about minute of chain saw battling, salt was the one who emerge victorious. His chain saw cut right through the body of the locust and blood started to spray all around. Some of it got on salt and some got on tilt and daisy.

After about a minute, the body of the locust slupt to the ground in pieces. "dawn salt, you could have been killed" said tilt. "yeah, but you know how I like chain saw battle. The thrill of almost dying make excited" "I don't know why" said daisy. The team looked around for a minute and saw the beast barge that had transported the locust was running away know. It looked like one locust had stayed onboard. Tilt raised his rifle but was stop by daisy. "lets not kill anymore today, I'm beat" she said. I decided to agree with her and the five of us headed back towards the van were tim and jack were waiting. "what the heck took you guys so long" said jack. "what do you mean what took us, what the heck took you" replied daisy. "we were busy killing a second squadron of grubs coming from behind. weren't many of them" he said as he slung a pair of goggles from his pack and handed to tilt. "what's this" " what do you think" said tim. It was pretty obvious it was a pair of sniper goggles sniper locust wore.

"good catch, I bet sage would love this" said tilt. The team then started to look around for the weapons of the fallen locust and took their weapons. "how come we always need t bring these back, nobody uses these anyway" said salt. "we need these when we run dry on ammo for the lancers" "I thought we traded these with the COG for ammo for lancer ammo" said adam. "we are, but the freaken COG is shorten their trade for these weapons since they mange to get damage" "ain't our fault man" said jack. The team loaded their grab for the day and finally loaded into the van.

"hey salt, you didn't answer my question" "you mean why the squad always chose you as squad leader" said salt. He looked at him in the van with his eyes of knowing. "isn't that obvious" said daisy. Tilt looked at her and knew what she was going to say. It was stupid to have asked salt to the answer to the question it the first place. "its because you're a natural born leader" she said and everyone in the van nodded in the van. "even if you are a pain sometimes" daisy giggled.

Tilt took a note of that and lead back on the side of the van and closed his eyes to catch some sleep. This was his life in this world. This was the battle of two species fighting over two different reasons. This was about children fighting in this war. This is about the story of Orion Squad.

I bet you wandering what is going on, well let me tell you. This is a story about children in the war for their lives. 14 years ago, a day for the people of sera would never be forgotten and that day was emergence day or E-DAY. It was the day when a species that lived under the ground of sera attacked and started to slaughter the many people on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

I bet you wandering what is going on, well let me tell you. This is a story about children in the war for their lives. 14 years ago, a day for the people of sera would never be forgotten and that day was emergence day or E-DAY. It was the day when a species that lived under the ground of sera attacked and started to slaughter the many people on the planet. But they weren't the only ones to slaughter the people. The COG or coalition of order governments, a government who I thought wanted to help us, blasted cities with the hammer of dawn, a weapon that fired lasers from satellites in space. It killed millions of people they would try to protect and it killed a lot of locust. But they kept coming and coming. The people who survived the hammer strikes or people who were abandon by the COG were name stranded and they didn't want anything to do with a government that would sacrifice civilians for the enemy. that's were my story is. My name is tilt and live in one of the abandon cities the COG had left to fend for itself or maybe that wasn't true. We still had connections with them. I was lucky to grow up in a city were the COG didn't blew it up with the hammer. Lucky my ass, I still had to deal with the locust. Anyway, I live in the city not alone. I go to school but its not a normal school as the teachers teach us kids how to kill locusts and handle weapons. That not a really normal school life and each class you assign to counted as squads. Out mission in the school is to protect what remains of our city from the locust forces. Not a normal life for me. I'm the leader of my squad and I called Orion squad.


End file.
